


SANTA BABY!

by joli_camarillo



Category: Grey's Anatomy, SULLYVANDY (fandom), Station 19 (TV), The InBetween (TV 2019), vicley (fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character of Color, Only 13 days left!, Santa baby Song (1953 sung by Eartha Kitt, So is SullyVandy!, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Vicley is NAUGHTY, interracial couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Inspired by the Christmas Drabble prompt (Station19Writer)I chose Naughty or Nice as a theme
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Cassie Bedford/Damien Asante, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. VICLEY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [gusutaems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusutaems/gifts), [daisycalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisycalloway/gifts), [NenaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenaDarling/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Karbloem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karbloem/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Station_19_Vicley_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station_19_Vicley_87/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts).



"Santa baby, slip something into my pouch (a pat on her naked vulva, framed by red and green ribbons that  
criss-cross her lithe form from shoulders to thighs. Ripley, nearly dozing while watching a Toronto Raptors  
NBA game, wrests his attention from the TV screen to gape at his sexily gyrating wife, in her near golden-brown  
nakedness.

Victoria keeps singing, her gyrations slow and ultra provocative:

Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.

She spins, sits upon his lap, and grinds enticingly on his hardening 'candy cane'.

I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight.

He reaches for her waist, only to his his hands gently batted away.

Santa honey, one little thing I really need,  
Is Your SWEET CANDY CANE  
In this STOCKING OF MINE,  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight!

Ripley has had enough: taking hold of her, he spins her around so that she's facing him, and brings their lips together.  
TIGHTLY. He lifts his bottom so that she can access the zip on his jeans, and push them past his knees. He tests her  
wetness with his thumb, and using his considerable upper body strength, he lifts his wife high enough so that grasping  
and inserting his up-right cock is a snap for the horny wifey.

He rocks his hips; she rolls hers. The mocha-hued beauty's full boobs rub against his beard, exciting her stiff brown nubs  
into increased hardness. The heat from her bubbling core drives him nuts. The circular grinding of her hips, and every time  
he bottoms out within her, she gives him a little squeeze. The sensations he gets from this is such that can hold back no longer.


	2. SANTA BABY! (SullyVandy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RE-EDUCATION OF ANDREA HERRERA

"I wanted to be GOOD, I really did!", Andrea Herrera pouts.

Robert waves a sheet of paper that he's holding. "Not according to THIS REPORT," he declares. THIS says that you have  
not been good at ALL. This report is, to but it bluntly, FUCKED UP."

Andy replies that she doesn't know what he wants her to say; he states that what she just said is a perfect example  
of why her 'Naughty or Nice' report is so negative. The S19 Lieutenant sighs, and says that she will accept the results  
of the N and N report and whatever the repercussions that come along with those results.

The first portion of the RE-EDUCATION OF ANDREA HERRERA is that both parties strip, with Sullivan taking a seat on  
the divan (in their bedroom), and Andrea prostrate across his lap. He decides that 10 'licks' on her bodacious butt is a  
good enough start, and he delivers them with firmness (though not hard enough to bruise or really hurt- just sting a  
little)...he asks if she has learned her lesson, to which she contritely (and a little tearfully) responds that she has. He asks  
if she thinks that should he award her a taste of his 'candy cane', can she promise to be a good girl in the coming year.

"OH, YES, Santa-I love candy canes-the really big ones!"

On her knees between his splayed thighs, Andy's red lips slip over the knob of Sullivan's now rampant prick. Using her tongue  
and those crimson lips, she caresses the tip, sides, and base of his nearly 11 inch organ. Her mouth lovingly kisses and adores it,  
and with both her hands, gently, energetically strokes the big fat thing.

They move onto the bed, into Robert's (and HER) favored position. Entering her from behind, they hiss in unison. She's pretty wet,  
already, and he gets at least 8 inches in fairly easily. 'RRRRICO' (delicious!) Andy can't keep herself from blurting-sex with The  
Captain is glorious, as always. Being 'naughty' has it's upside!

He reaches up with one hand and puts a finger up to her lips. She licks it, without hesitation, from the top of his digit, to the bottom  
of his palm, and up to the tip of his thumb. Panting like a bellows, she opened her lips slightly and sucked his thumb in and out of her mouth.  
His other hand slips between them and I gently rubs her hard clit. Her inner walls contract around him in rhythm with the increased pace of  
his pistoning __(cock). He pushes DEEP, nipping at the juncture between her neck and jaw. Faster, harder until she let everything go,  
shakes her head wildly, screams 'EEEK!', and puts such a grip on his prick that Sullivan feared that she might break it off.

"Oh, Santa!" Deep within her, Herrera feels the pressure building and urges her man to SPEED UP, which he does, thrusting so hard that he  
just about bounces her off of his lap. More pressure! It's too much, she can't hold back much longer! All control is gone, SE LE FUE...as much  
as he battles to stay inside of her, to fight-off what he knows is on-rush of his on impending explosion...the abundance of her juices, the  
rebounding of his luscious Latina's lover's big buttocks on his strained ball-sac, and THAT ...IS...IT.

The sudden pinching of his nipples by Andy speeds his cumming along. Once they have both settled down, she leans close and gently,  
lovingly kisses him. A few minutes later, she slowly starts to move her hips up and down his rod, which is still semi-erect. His big hands  
clasp and manipulate her lust swollen breast-meat, toying with the nipples gently, now that they are in love-making mode, no longer role-  
playing.

"I can't give this up, Sullivan...you know? I can't do it. I don't want to; even if I did, I cannot. OK?"


End file.
